


A Long Time Coming

by simplyn2deep



Series: A Long Time Coming series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since his father's death, Steve avoided returning home, but when he received a distressed message from his sister, he had no choice but to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt given to me by [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=willow_fae_20)[willow_fae_20](http://www.livejournal.com/users/willow_fae_20/)

Steve's first time back to the Islands and he was already being bombarded by all the thoughts and emotions from the people around him, but one set of emotions blasted through everything – intense anger and sadness, and a bit of homesickness. He searched around for the person feeling that way, but all he could see, and feel, were the people partying around him in the club.

Steve made his way outside of the club and the feelings increased. He felt like he was drowning in them. He tried to push them out of his mind using happy memories of when his mother was alive and his family was whole, but these feelings were almost too much. He stumbled to a nearby bench and collapsed onto it as he let out a breath and barely muffled cry.

There was a rustling sound to the side of him and Steve became defensive as his eyes scanned the area. The sadness, anger and homesickness lessened and were replaced with a small spike a fear.

"Who's out there?" Steve asked out loud.

He was met with silence, but his mind was flooded with other thoughts, familiar thoughts. Thoughts he hadn't had since he was a teenager and spent in New York. Then a face, clear as the first time he saw it, appeared. He remembered the face, and the body attached to it all too well.

 _'Danny, is that you?'_ Steve thought.

At first there was no response but then, from the murkiness of his mind came a reply, _'I've been here for six months, but spent 15 years looking for you.'_

_'Where are you? What are you doing here?'_

_'I told you, I've been looking for you. I found your sister instead. I don't know where we are though.'_

Fear, a bit of anger and confusion coursed through Steve. He knew his sister was in trouble, but he didn't understand what that had to do with Danny or how Danny even found his sister when he didn't even know where she was.

Steve was about to ask how Danny found his sister when the familiar pull of his sister calling out his name tugged at his thoughts. If Steve was being drawn to both Mary and Danny, they had to be relatively to each other.

 _'Tell me where you are.'_ Steve pleaded. _'Show me how to find you.'_

Steve was again bombarded with images. A conversation Mary had with an unknown man who threatened to kill him if she didn't get him to come back to Hawaii. Danny traveling around the country, following his daughter and clinging to the memory of his and Steve's shared summer when they were teenagers (and boy did Steve hope Mary wasn't able to see those thoughts).

_'Danny, how did you find my sister?'_

Before Danny could respond, Steve was blasted with hurt and fear and panic. His sister screaming out for him, begging to be saved. But without knowing where she or Danny was, there was nothing he could do and that didn't sit well with him.

**Author's Note:**

> While this is a one shot, there is more to this story and eventually get back to it.


End file.
